Lady of the Forest's Mate
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Ana and Alina are sisters, half sisters and polar opposites. Alina, the noble warrior and Ana, the dark rogue. Their world changes forever when Howe attacks their castle and they're thrust into the role of Grey Wardens. Ana soon realizes that she is being followed by a certain wolf that can change its shape. The wolf wants her, the Lady wants her. How can she say no? Witherfang/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Witherfang/OC R/R please!

She watched them silently as they made their way through the Wilds, completely oblivious to the wolf following at their heels or the great eagle flying over their heads. The men were nothing more than bumbling fools, but it was one of the two women that caught her attention. One was a large blonde, garbed in heavy chainmail with a massive greatsword strapped to her back. She was not that appealing. The other was slender and smaller in stature but her incredibly revealing armor displayed shapely hips and toned abs to perfection. Dark hair framed a lovely face, its only imperfection being the scar that slashed diagonally down her visage. She, unlike the other, moved with a predator-like gait, as though each step served a purpose. Confidence oozed from her with every stride. She carried two blades strapped to her thighs, too large to be daggers but not quite big enough to be considered swords. Despite the blonde's insinuations that she was the leader, the brunette simply laughed and did as she pleased, making their unseen follower smile. This woman was definitely worth further investigation. But who were they? From the tones of their voices, they were searching for something. But what, so far from the rest of the army?

She was not surprised when the group made their way to the fallen Warden tower. The brunnette watched silently with crossed arms as the others began digging amongst the rubble. She turned her head however as their watcher revealed herself but didn't reach for her daggers. Instead she smirked and turned slowly to face her, no fear at all present on her exquisite, mysterious features. The others now noticed and whirled around with weapons drawn.

"Well, well...what have we here?" She crept toward them, smiling when the men moved backwards with each step she took. The blonde however stepped forward and placed herself in front of the brunette, as though to protect her. The brunette hissed and shoved her aside, actually growling in annoyance as she moved around her comrade and firmly fixed dark amber eyes on the shapeshifter. She didn't even bother to reach for her blades. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger? Poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm?" Morrigan purred. "Scavenger or intruder?"

"You're calling us intruders? And just how are these your wilds?" asked the brunette in a surprisingly strong, slightly husky voice.

"Because I know them as only one owns them could. Can you claim the same? I watched your progress for quite some time. Where do they go? I wondered. Why are they here? And now, you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" Morrigan answered with a short laugh. Normally such a comment would've upset her but coming from this intriguing creature, it only made her want to listen the rogue even more.

"Don't answer her!" the tallest man yelled. "She's a witch of the wilds. She could turn us into toads!"

"Alistair." said the brunette. "Shut up. I'm sure if she wanted to do so, you would be first. Maybe we would be spared from the useless flapping of your tongue!"

"Ana." the blonde growled.

Ana raised an eyebrow noncommittally. "Alina?"

Alina looked at Morrigan. "Where are the treaties that were here? We'd like for you to return them."

"I cannot, for it was not I who removed them." Morrigan said, slowly circling them, watching with a smirk as they turned with her, unwilling to give their backs.

"Then who did?" Alina asked.

"Twas my mother."

"Can you take us to her?"

Morrigan turned to leave before pausing and looking over her shoulder. "Very well. Follow me."

Ana leaped onto the ogre's chest and plunged both of her blades into its face, the black bile of his blood rushing up to coat her arms. They hit the ground with a thunderous crash and she stood up on its chest.

Alina rushed to light the beacon while she snatched her bow from one of the soldiers who'd followed her. It was black with tips made of brightsteel that spiraled into blades. The string was currently gone. She would need to craft a new one. She strapped it to her back and turned to face the doors and darkspawn began pounding on the other side. She drew her blades and ran to meet them as soon as the doors burst open. Almost immediately, her attack was stopped by a pair of arrows in her chest. She moved to continue and another in her stomach took her down. The crash of metal on stone told her that Alina had collapsed and she followed suit. As she felt herself fade, she saw a great eagle slowly descending toward her. Just as it came near, a great white wolf came out of nowhere to attack it. The sounds of snarls and screeches lulled her into blackness and she felt the briefest sensation of fur sliding through her fingertips before everything went dark.

Ana awoke to find herself in a room, laying on a bed. She immediately reached for her

daggers but they were gone and she sat up in alarm.

"Easy." said a soothing feminine voice.

She looked up. "I remember you, the girl from the wilds. Where the hell am I? What happened?"

"I am Morrigan, and you were rescued by my mother. The darkspawn overwhelmed you, just before your army fell to the same fate."

"The king is dead? Hmm, he was a fool. Loghain betrayed us, did he not? It was hardly unexpected." She ran her fingers through her hair, wincing slightly.

"I don't even know who this Loghain is, but my mother would like to speak with you, when you are ready. Perhaps you can shut up your companions."

"You mean Alistair and Alina?" She scoffed as she rose to her feet. Morrigan handed her her blades and bow, now equipped with a string. "Thank you, but you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, strangely." Morrigan interrupted with a slight blush. "You should go see to the others."

Ana nodded and equipped her weapons before stepping out of the small cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the favorites and follows to my stories! I appreciate it, but I would really like some feedback on any of them. Thanks!

"Ana!" Alina wrapped her arms around her sister and crushed her to her chest. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Alina, put me down!" Ana squirmed but she couldn't break the death-grip of her sister.

"Ok, I'm glad to be okay as well, now put me down!" Finally, she was released and allowed to suck in some air.

"I thought you were dead." Alina said.

"As you can see," the rogue gestured to herself. "I am not." She looked up as Flemeth joined them. "Thanks to Flemeth." She noticed Alina take a wary step back but her attention was turned to the strange look that Flemeth was giving her.

"What do you remember about your rescue?"

"Very little, a couple of arrows being shot into my chest and a giant bird. Why?" Ana narrowed her eyes at the old woman who did the same.

"Thank the Maker!" Alistair interrupted. "You're alive."

"No kidding."

"What about the king? And the army? What are we going to do?" He looked between the sisters.

"Loghain betrayed the king and left our brethren to die," said Alina. "He must be brought to justice."

"Or we should take care of the Blight, since it could, I don't know, destroy the world!" Ana said.

"We could go to Redcliffe. Arl Eamon will listen to me. We could use his support at the Landsmeet to gather allies to fight the Blight." Alistair agreed.

"And turn them against Loghain." Alina added.

Flemeth chuckled. "It seems you're all set then."

Morrigan chose that moment to return and inquire of whether they would have guests for dinner. Flemeth smirked. "My daughter will accompany you as well. Her magic and herbal abilities will be useful."

"Have I no say in the matter?" Morrigan interrupted. "Do you intend to just thrust me into the arms of the first people we have met?"

"Oh hush girl." said Flemeth. "Stop complaining. You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years, now is your chance. Take it." She looked at Alina. "Do you understand, Warden, that nothing should befall my daughter or it will be your head on a pike."

"She'll not come to harm with us." Ana said before her sister could reply.

"Good, then you best be off."

The four packed whatever provisions the old witch could spare and made to leave. "Would you have me as silent guide to Lothering?" Morrigan asked.

"I'd prefer you speak your mind." said Ana, again before her sister could reply. The Wardens started off while the witches said goodbye to one another. Then the official journey began…

Morrigan trailed behind the others, silently observing her new companions. The giant female, Alina, in all her "nobleness" was sickening. She appeared to be the apparent leader and yet her sister, the rogue hardly listened to her. Only in battle did they seem to cooperate with each other. Ana was clearly a natural leader, but allowed her sister to make the decisions, that is, until she disagreed with them. The woman still intrigued her greatly but she had yet to find a reason to converse with her. Morrigan was not one to hold her tongue or to be intimidated by another but she found herself oddly disquieted and at ease by the woman's presence.

"Morrigan!" Ana's voice jerked her out of her stupor and she scowled at being startled.

The rogue dropped back to walk beside her. "Tell me, do you know anything about darkspawn?"

"Only what your chantry preaches."

"What, the Black City?" She laughed and flipped her hair off her shoulder. "I do not believe in the Chant of Light. It's all a bunch of rubbish. They pray to a prophetess they burned and a god who has abandoned them, not once, but twice."

"I am surprised to hear you think so." said the witch with a slight smirk. "I would not have thought it about you."

"Because of my noble sister? We are nothing alike, as you can see." Ana gestured to the armor-clad blonde with her massive sword strapped to her back. She and Alistair were actively engaged in some sort of discussion about Templars. "I despise the Chantry, and the Templars. Anything that tries to constrict the freedom of others should be destroyed."

Morrigan could not hide the surprise on her face and Ana smiled, but it quickly faded as she suddenly wiped around. She scanned the treeline.

"What's wrong?" Morrigan asked, following her gaze but seeing nothing.

"I just feel I'm being watched." Ana continued to look for another moment before turning around and starting to to walk again, this time faster. Morrigan looked back as she matched the rogue's stride and managed to glimpse a large white animal disappear into the woods. Moments later, a long howl rose into the air, followed by barking as two mabaris, one brown, the other black came racing up the road. Behind them was a large darkspawn pack headed by a Hurlock Alpha.

Ana drew her blades and ran straight through the midst of them, slitting the throats of two as she passed, heading straight for the emissary. Alina met the Alpha head on while Alistair and the dogs took care of those who sought to attack her from behind. Morrigan picked them off from a distance but her focus was momentarily shaken when she spotted Ana actually dodge a blast from the emissary's staff. Never before had she seen a person who could dodge magic, and do it so effortlessly, as she watched as the rogue leaped squarely on top of the darkspawn and stabbed in the chest with both weapons. But it was too late for her to realize that it was a trap. A spell of paralysis had been set up around the creature and as soon as she landed, the ground around her began to glow green.

"Ana!" Alina cried, shoving away the Alpha to come to her sister's defense as the remaining darkspawn moved in for the kill. She needn't have bothered because a familiar streak of white flew the air and landed on the Alpha, jaws closing around the creature's neck before it was savagely ripped apart. The wolf was massive, twice the size of bereskarn. Strange bright silver markings flowed along its fur and dark, intelligent eyes scanned the road. It fell upon Ana and it leaped toward her, stopping just in front of her.

Alina cleaved three darkspawn in half in a desperate attempt to reach her sister. Alistair and the dogs were trying to do the same. Morrigan was the closest, yet she was more intrigued by what kind of wolf this was than anything. She launched a fire blast at the ground directly in front of it. The wolf's fur caught fire, but it barely noticed, so intently was it staring into Ana's eyes. It suddenly barked, disrupting the paralysis spell and licked the rogue's face before suddenly bounding off into the woods, leaving just as suddenly as it had come.

"Are you alright?" Alina asked as she helped Ana to her feet.

"I'm fine." She bent to retrieve her blades and examined them before looking at her sister. "Are you as confused as I am?"

"About the whole wolf thing? Hell yeah." came the reply. "Why didn't it kill you?"

"I don't know. It was like it was...playing." Ana shuddered and sheathed her weapons, they would need to be cleaned and sharpened later.

"What about these two?" Alistair called as he patted the dogs on the heads.

"They warned us about the darkspawn." said Alina.

"That they did." Ana agreed. She stepped forward and crouched and offered her hand. The black dog approached her warily and sniffed her hand that she of them had to be pure blooded. They were massive with well defined muscles.

"Looks like it's full blooded. And properly trained as a wardog." Morrigan commented.

"You may be right." She looked up at Alina. "This one's mine. What shall I call him?" She looked back down at the beast. "Do you remember the dog from that fairy tale Nan used to tell us?"

"Hohaku." said Alina.

"That will be his name." Ana scratched the dog's ears.

"Hohaku was too prideful and attacked the chief of his village and was eventually chased out."

"He was also brave and cunning." The rogue rose to his feet. "He will do." She turned to Morrigan. "Your skills are quite impressive. But I think we should see what the darkspawn were carrying and be on our way. Shall we?" She strolled over to the dead alpha with Hohaku at her side.

Morrigan silently cursed the heat that threatened to color her cheeks and bent over a darkspawn body to conceal her discomfort.

Lothering proved to be a dump, overflowing with refugees. They made short work of the "highwaymen" at the gates. then the group split up in order to find ways to help the refugees and to make some coin for equipment and supplies. Ana, Hohaku and Morrigan killed the bandits and bears and wolves in the surrounding area to collect five sovereigns that was spent on a new staff for Morrigan, food, kaddis and a harness for Hohaku. As Ana was painting the war dog with the paint, Alina, Alistair and Knight, Alina's name for her new dog, returned.

"Something's happening in Redcliffe." Alina said. "Arl Eamon is sick or something and the castle is closed off. Some knights had been dispatched but never returned and apparently they were searching for something called the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"The Sacred Ashes of Andraste." Alistair added.

"We should head to Redcliffe to confirm this. Maybe we can take control of Eamon's soldiers without his input." Ana said, wiping her hands on the ground and then dusting them off. "Doesn't he have a wife?"

"We can't get support from the other nobles without Arl Eamon."Alistair said. "Eamon's knights won't be enough."

"Isn't that the point of the other treaties?" Morrigan asked.

"They still won't be enough if the others won't give us a decent amount of soldiers." Alina argued. "I agree we should confirm this, but we may have to go get the Ashes ourselves."

"Provided they're real." Ana crossed her arms.

"Do you doubt my judgment of character? The man was a knight." Alina crossed hers as well.

"As a matter of fact I do. You seem to think that everyone is as noble and kind and as gut-wrenchingly giving as you."

"And the rest are as indifferent to the needs of other people and selfish as you?"

"I think about my own survival, yes. That's what we're supposed to do, survive. That's what we have to do now. A Blight is upon us and you're worried about one man."

"One man who condemned an entire army, the King of Ferelden and our brethren to die."

"**Your** King, **Your** brethren."

Alina sighed. "Duncan saved us, do you at least feel sorry about **his** death?"

"Of course I do." Ana said. "I am sorry that he had to die. He seemed to be a good man and I wish things had worked out differently, but at the end of the day, he's dead. We're alive and in the middle of a Blight. We've grieved but its time to move on. Think of it as selfish and indifferent, but if we keep trying to help every poor person we meet, we won't have coin. If we keep giving the fucking Chantry five sovereigns every time you pass one, then we'll have no coin. We cannot win this Blight with you throwing away all of our money that we need for supplies, weapons, and armor. I'm thinking about keeping **us** alive. We need to stay alive to save the world. What good is saving a single family, when it could threaten the rest of the world?"

Alina sighed again. "I need a drink." She stormed off to the tavern. Morrigan exchanged a nod of respect and maybe...admiration... with Ana before following. As soon as they entered Dane's Refuge, they were confronted by some of Loghain's lackeys. Ana was fully prepared to slice the throat of every single one of them when a cloistered sister approached them. She was scrawny and innocent looking with short red hair. With a distinct Orlesian accent, she tried to talk things down, as did Alina, but Ana, annoyed with their attempts to convince the head soldier, simply slit his throat in one quick practiced motion. The wardens made short work of the rest of his followers.

"Who are you?" Ana asked, placing one of her blades against the sister's throat.

"Ana." Alina cautioned. "Relax, will you?" The rogue took a step back but didn't sheathe her blades. She'd seen the woman fight. She was no cloister sister.

Alina helped the woman to her feet. "I'm sorry for my sister. She is very distrustful at times. Thank you for what you tried to do. May I ask your name?"

"Leliana."

"Alina."

"It was no problem. I knew you could take them. I hope you will not think this too forward, but I would like to help you on your quest. Those men called you wardens, did they not? I was instructed by the Maker to assist you in saving the world."

Ana rolled her eyes. "We do not need the Maker interfering in our lives."

"Forgive her, but can you...elaborate?" said Alina with a slight smile.

"Oh, of course, I know this must sound a little strange. I had a vision of the Blight and the Maker told me to help you." Leliana tried to explain.

"If you want to help, you should help the people here."

"No, I must go with you."

Alina offered a smile before looking at Ana.

"Oh no. You cannot be fucking serious."

"Ana."

The rogue ignored her as she stormed out of the tavern. Alina turned back to Leliana. "Welcome aboard, I guess. We cannot turn away help when it is needed. May I buy you a drink, and perhaps discuss this vision of yours?"

"That would be lovely."

It was Morrigan's turn to roll her eyes and quickly left as well to find Ana. She found the rogue talking with a large man in a cage.

"Well, it is my job to defend against the Blight. You're more than welcome to join me. I could use the extra sword." said Ana, having to tilt her head nearly all the way back to look at the man.

"Then I shall follow you until I have reached my atonement. But the Revered Mother in the Chantry will not simply let me go free, not after I slaughtered an entire family."

Ana scoffed and smiled. "Of course not." She stepped up to the cage door and easily picked the lock and opened it. "But her permission is not really required." The Qunari stepped forward and Ana handed him a full suit of heavy chainmail and a steel greatsword, all of which are items they took off the dead bodies of bandits. The Qunari had just finished outfitting himself when Alina and her companions returned.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"You have accepted another into our folds. So have I." said Ana as she inspected their newest comrade's armor. "This is Sten. Sten, meet Alina, Alistair and Leliana." She smiled and looked at her sister.

"Were you not the one complaining about spending coin?" Alina asked. "And yet you would give away armor worth at least two sovereigns."

"First, **giving** money to the fucking chantry is not **spending** it. Second, Sten here will be accompanying us on our journey. Third, you did not seem to mind buying your new girlfriend new armor and a bow."

"This man is a murderer! A killer! I will not allow him to come with us."

"Have you not killed? Murdered? He will come. You do not have a choice in this matter, Sister." Ana looked at Sten. "Shall we? The Bannorn awaits."

"So we are the silent followers?" Alistair muttered.

"No, you are the slobbering fool that stares at his navel." Morrigan said, walking toward Ana. "Lead on, I am sick of this wretched place."

"I agree." Ana smirked.

Alina sighed and pushed her way forward. The group set out again and with the angry pace set by the golden warrior, they reached the Bannorn in only minutes. Their arrival was hampered by the bellowing of darkspawn as they preyed upon a pair of dwarves.

"Sten, if you will?" Ana stepped back as the qunari unsheathed his greatsword and dove straight into the middle. He wielded the weapon with practiced ease and easily slaughtered the creatures. Even the alpha fell without difficulty.

"Excellent addition." Morrigan said.

"Thank you."

The dwarves, Bodhan and Sandal quickly persuaded the wardens to allow them to come with them. It required some persuading from Ana, since the patron of goodness did not want to put them in danger. She eventually consented and their journey began again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going to go first?" Alistair asked over the campfire as the small band ate their meager meal of rabbit stew. "I suggest Redcliffe."

"And if Eamon is indeed sick and upon death's door, what good will he be?" Morrigan asked.

"We need his help, and we might be able to save him."

"I agree with Alistair." said Alina.

"And I do not." Ana spooned some food into her mouth and slowly chewed while staring down her sister.

"And why not?" demanded the warrior. "We've been over this."

"And I still think we should be recruiting definant allies, not ones that could die before we get there. Besides, the dwarves are far superior to Eamon's Knights in skill, smith manship, and experience. Their support is crucial against the darkspawn, seeing as how they have been fighting them for years inside the Deep Roads. Who better to recruit first?"

Alina sighed. "Eamon could get us thousands of soldiers in matter of-"

"Weeks." Sten interrupted. "Perhaps months. The landsmeet must occur before his forces will be provided. Even then, the strength of his support will be unknown."

"This is ridiculous." Alina rose to her feet, and Sten did the same. Alina was actually not that much shorter than the qunari and defiantly glared at him.

"Relax, Sten." Ana intervened without looking up as she continued to eat. "We will go to Redcliffe."

"We will?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes, we will. If my sister gives orders," she rose to her feet. "We must fall to command, should we not?"

Alina narrowed her eyes. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because, if we do not secure the assistance of Arl Eamon, then we will know I was right, and then we will go the Frostback Mountains, where we **should** be heading now. But until you come to your senses, and more people are dead because of it, then we'll follow your lead. I'll take first watch. Sweet dreams Sister."

Morrigan watched the rogue disappear up the hill to go stand watch. She wanted to go with her, at least to keep her company, but she couldn't let the others know of her...interest, that's right, interest, in the woman. No one had ever been able to capture her attention quite so effortlessly. It irritated her to no end and she longed to find the reason behind her feelings. With a sigh, she rose to her feet and walked off to enter her tent which she'd set up away from the others. Perhaps a night of sleep would do her some good.

_The way the Mage stares at her, the way she watches her, the way her eyes follow her, infuriates me. I cannot explain the way I feel for her either, neither can the Mage by her reaction to the woman. But she will be mine. I can feel it. Her hearts, our souls are intertwined. My very being longs to be with her. She must be mine, she will be, but I cannot reveal myself just yet. But I will follow her as long as I can bear being away from my forest. I will protect my mate with my life._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


End file.
